chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Millie Johnson
Millie Johnson is one of the three main antagonists of Bonita Bonnie. One of Nina's evil stepsisters, she would do all in her power to make anyone's lives, especially Nina's, miserable. Biography Blonde, pretty, outgoing and popular, Millie is the direct opposite of everything Nina Caricola is. Seldom seen without a pack of dotting yes-girls at her side, she rules Los Angeles Middle School with a perfectly manicured fist. With Nina being a shy loner, Millie often singles her out for abuse. After Bonita Bonnie sented Nina to the spirit world, Millie found it much harder to pick on Nina, as now the pair can unleash magic on her at time to retaliate. Or, failing that, Bonita Bonnie will just brutally beat her. Appearance Millie is a short girl with a round face and nose and beauty mark, the latter a feature she shares with her mother. Millie has short blonde hair that she wears in two little pigtails with dark pink ponytail holders.She has a light pink shirt and a darker pink skirt with a black belt. Personality Unlike her younger sister, Millie is a very popular and stuck-up, snobbish girl who is pretencious enough to think she can look down on others and make fun of them for not being pretty or social to people. She is extremely rude and snappy with people and she'll not only talk trash and bully the people she hates, but even with her own friends, she can be very short-tempered and malevolo toward them. She has high standards and wants the best of everything and due to the lack of discipline and well-deserved punishment from her parents and guardians, she gets exactly what she wants all the time. Relationships *'Nina Caricola:' Millie and Nina are worst enemies and ever-battling rivals. Millie hates Nina because she's a beautiful girl who enjoys singing and she bullies her because of this. Although in the web series, the bullying was more on Nina's side and Millie was more of a victim, in the series, Millie kind of seems to bully Nina without a motive. *'Bonita Bonnie:' Millie's opinions on BB seem to be pretty confused. It is unknown whether she fears her or not. In the episode My Fair Reggie, BB heard that Millie had won the Little Miss Pretty Chica competition, instead of Reggie and so she called her backstage. Mackenzie B was very nervous when she went back there with him, and she got exactly what she feared when she was beaten up by her. Later in the episode, she was still terrified of her, when she showed up at her window and threatened death upon her if she ever told anyone what she did. However, in the later episode Nina's First Dog, Millie showed absolutely no fear or even care of BB, believing that she was a "screw up" and that there was no way she would ever kill everyone who say her name 3 times, despite how much she tortured her in their previous interaction. *'Margarita Rivera:' Margarita is Millie's aunt.She usually forces Millie to do things that she doesn't want to such as inviting Nina to her sleepover in the Pilot or inviting Nina to her birthday party in Nina's First Dog. Trivia *In the web series, Millie was voiced by Candi Milo, who did the voice of Zoe Aves on El Tigre. ''A Nickelodeon tv series created by Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua, who also created ''Bonita Bonnie. *In the series, Millie is voiced by Tara Strong. *She was slightly nicer in the web series, only being rude to Nina and calling her "weird" when Nina would actively antagonize her first. In the actual series, she had become much more aggressive and malevolo. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bonita Bonnie/Characters Category:Teens